nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber
Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber is a Nintendo 64 video game released initially in 1999. It was one of the Nintendo 64's few role-playing games. In Japan the Quest developed game was published by Nintendo, though Atlus took up the rights in America. Unfortunately, the game was never released in Europe. The game was the only game in the series to be released on the Nintendo 64, though overall was the sixth in the series. Gameplay The player has little influence over the actual combat. Rather than taking direct control in combat, he or she can tactically plan battles and watch them unfold. Gameplay contrasts greatly with earlier titles, such as "March of the Black Queen." Strategic elements of the game have undergone alteration, including changes to the income system and the elimination of tarot cards, as well as major additions, like an alignment system for units and a legion utility to help organize larger armies. Ogre Battle 64 is played in real time, whereas the previous games were turnbased or tactical turnbased. As stated above, you don't take direct control of your units, but rather will issue orders which they will follow through with. The game has three different speeds which you can choose from. If you choose the highest speed both you and your opponents will move very quickly, though if you choose the lowest speed the opposite effect will occur. A summoning spell will cause your character to cast magic that will cause a beast called an Elem Pedra. After you summon one, you will have to wait before you can do so again. If you make two spellcasters use magic on a single unit, then their magic will combine to create a more potent attack. Using two types of magic will also cause status effects to occur when you combine them which would otherwise not have happen. Main Menu *'New Game': This selection lets you start a new game. *'Load Game': Allows you to load a previously saved game. *'Tutorial': A suggested tutorial that gives you the basics of the game. The tutorial was not present in previous games. In the tutorial, there are many different categories. Because the overall tutorial takes a long time to complete, the player has the option of choosing which tutorial they want to partake in. The tutorials explain what to do both in the form of text and graphically. After you're done with the tutorial, you can go to a practice stage to perform what you've just learned. *'Stereo/Mono': Alter the sound within the game. Graphics There are vast differences between this game and the SNES Ogre Battle. For one, the game has improved graphics. All of the battlefields are rendered in 3D, though the battles are in 2D. The camera zooms in on characters when they execute special attacks, and the spells were miraculously created. Also, the storyline is an entirely new chapter in the Ogre Saga. Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Nintendo 64) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo 64) Category:1999 video games Category:2000 video games Category:2010 video games Category:Role-playing games Category:Quest games Category:Dual Corporation games Category:Atlus games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Games published by Atlus Category:Square Enix games Category:Games published by Square Enix